ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightning Release: Shattering Skies
Jutsu Name *Lightning Release: Shattering Skies Rank and Reasoning. *A Rank Jutsu *Highly chakra intensive and draining, capable of changing an environment completely and producing an environment ideal for Lightning users. Jutsu Hand Seals *Dragon > Tiger > Horse > Ram > Snake > Rat > Hare > Dragon Jutsu Information *This jutsu can only be initiated in a heavily clouded area, clouds can be produced by large fires or a High level Water Release user performing Wind Release: Storm Front *This jutsu is largely defensive. Not so offensive except causing inability for everyone around to hear. *This jutsu exists in two parts: *First the change of environment by energising the clouds above, making them thunderous, lightning will crack the skies and air pressure will rapidly increase. *Secondly the increase in air pressure and storm above will become violent, winds will blow at 110mph (similar to being near a class two hurricane) tree's will be uprooted, buildings destroyed and lightning cracks (which will not strike the enemy or allies) will cause large viscious crashes of sound, together with the violent winds there will be a lot of noise preventing words and noise to be heard. *Lightning Release: Kirin can be used after this Jutsu has been performed. *A massive amount of chakra is required to produce this jutsu. Specific Users: *This jutsu is not a Clan Jutsu *This jutsu is a Lightning Release *This jutsu is open for all to learn. Jutsu Cost *A massive amount of chakra is required to produce this jutsu and exceptional chakra control. *Enough skill and the necessary chakra nature (Lightning/Raiton) to produce the huge electrical charge where it did not previously exist. Jutsu Performance #The user performs the necessary hand seals (Dragon > Tiger > Horse > Ram > Snake > Rat > Hare > Dragon) #Using the existing stormy conditions the user changes the environment by energising the clouds above, making them thunderous, lightning will crack the skies and air pressure will rapidly increase. #Secondly the increase in air pressure and storm above will become violent, winds will blow at 110mph (similar to being near a class two hurricane) tree's will be uprooted, buildings destroyed and lightning cracks (which will not strike the enemy or allies) will cause large viscious crashes of sound, together with the violent winds there will be a lot of noise preventing words and noise to be heard. Jutsu Product #Extremely loud blasts of thunder above the user, capable of momentarily deafening everyone within a mile radius, even the user. #The rain and wind makes accurate attacks extremely hard to perform. Kunai will miss completely, C and even B rank fire jutsu will extinguish or be blown away entirely. Weaknesses #Uses up a massive amount of chakra to perform little harm to the enemy. #Can disrupt and effect you allies equally as much as your enemies. #The chances of Lightning hitting your enemies (no matter how minute.. to the point of near impossibility) is equal to lightning hitting you and your allies. Approved by NamikazeJinora Category:Lightning Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:A rank Category:Jutsu